1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the art of butchering, and particularly to a method of producing boneless turkey breasts (breast fillets) and an apparatus for carrying out the method.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior methods and apparatus for separating turkey wings from breast meat allow a considerable portion of the shoulder muscle to remain attached to the wing. Inasmuch as breasts fillets sell for several times the per-pound price of wings, it is desirable to cut the wings from the breasts in a way that maximizes the amount of meat remaining on the breast. This must be done without creating bone chips or otherwise increasing the rejection rate of the breasts, and should produce grade "A" wings as well. We addressed this problem in our prior patent, U.S. Pat. No. 4,937,918.